Kisses in the Dark
by milksteak
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka thinks she is a plain girl... until she takes a look herself one morning and notes how womanly she's gotten to be. She has new unquenched desires. Her heart seems to saying one thing, but her body says another...
1. Haruhi's Epiphany

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic.

It may start off as mild, but the next few chapters will get to be rated M.

Please keep in mind that the direction I am taking with Haruhi has to do with her thoughts reflecting her new found womanliness. She is still based off the Haruhi in the manga/anime, but she may act a bit differently.

Hope you like it! I appreciate feedback or ratings :)

* * *

Haruhi was a plain girl; she had always thought of herself this way. Nothing special, really.

She woke up one morning, with one inexplicable thought in her head. If she was so average… so painfully mediocre, how was it that she was constantly surrounded by the richest, handsomest, most popular boys in school.

"Debt," she thought audibly. Her debt to the Host Club must be the answer to this. But no, that did not explain the reason the boys seemed to actually enjoy her presence.

She slid across the crumpled blankets and off her bed, walking towards her full-body length mirror.

Almost mindlessly, she let her pajamas and underwear drop to the floor. She stood naked, without feeling coy, but unabashed and almost curious to observe her reflection. Her legs were quite thin and long, with thighs that curved into flourishing hips. Additionally, her breasts had grown slightly in the past few months. Her pale complexion brought out a few freckles that dabbled through the cresses of her neck and shoulders. Her deep, dark eyes contrasted her ashen face.

Haruhi found herself rethinking the idea that she was a plain, little girl. Maybe it was that she didn't notice before. Or simply didn't _care_ to notice. But actually, she was quite pretty –a type of pretty that isn't just a word to be tossed around.

On the floor next to her lay the wrapping which she used to flatten her breasts everyday. A surge of revulsion suddenly flooded over her. Her eyes returned back to her stark naked reflection. The dam Haruhi had built, holding back her growing teenage sexual urges, was cracking. It could flood any moment. She understood what she felt. It was sexual frustration… her cheeks were red at the realization. She contemplated her feelings until she heard a knock on the door, at which she jolted back into bed, careful to cover her exposed body.

"Haruhi~~~ are you ready yet, darling? You'll be late for school," sang her father.

"A-ahh. I'll be out in a minute," she replied. Her routine this morning was not as per usual, but she carried onto getting dressed. She reached for her cloth wrapping and mechanically tied it around her chest.

However, there was a new kick to her mood. She felt somewhat enlightened. A bit more aware of herself. But there was also something of an ache –a desire –tugging at her.

"Today will be interesting," she thought as she walked out of her room to go to school.


	2. Spilled Tea and Dirty Pictures

That day at the Host Club, Tamaki was louder than usual. His voice could easily be heard throughout the room as he talked about a photo shoot he was in.

"What is he going on about," Haruhi thought audibly. She was sitting across the room, sharing the couch with Mori. They both were attending to a batch of clients.

"Everyone, look!" Tamaki had brought in photos were taken by an esteemed French photographer, one of his father's friends. He had done a special photo shoot especially for Tamaki.

"He said I was one of best models he had the pleasure of working with," Tamaki bragged. In some shots he is giving model poses in a fine suit, while in others he was practically half naked.

Like a swarm of bustling bees, girls hovered and gathered to get a better look. Tamaki shot a glance over at Haruhi. Their eyes met, but she immediately looked away. The news of Tamaki's revealing pictures spread quickly around the room, and Haruhi and Mori's clients left to join in the fuss.

"KYAAAA~~ YOU'RE BODY IS SO SLENDER,"

"TAMAKI-KUN! YOU LOOK SO PERFECT,"

"OH MY HANDSOME PRINCE TAMAKI~~"

"I LOVE YOU TAMAKI-KUN!"

To this, a slightly disgusted look took over Haruhi's expression. She was a bit jealous. The descriptions and yelling of the girls made Haruhi want to look at the pictures as well. The tea cup in her hand shook as she imagined.

"No…" She told herself, and concentrated hard to not think about those pictures. Without thinking or even noticing her actions, one of her hands clung to Mori's side, as to stable herself and the shaking teacup in her hand. Her hand landed on his thigh and clung tighter as the descriptions and tension amongst the girls heightened.

"Haruhi" Mori spoke up. She snapped back to reality, and realized the position of her hand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Her face flushed red and she dropped her tea cup on the carpet.

In that instanst, Kyoya showed up beside Haruhi and examined the damage she had caused.

"This is an authentic Persian rug, Haruhi-chan," He gave her a devilish grin. "It's something of an antique… a gift from a friend. It can't be replaced,"

"I'm sorry, ahh…." Haruhi said frantically. She could feel Mori's eyes, and a few stray clients, staring at her. The entire situation was quite awkward.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose bridge. "Mmm… However, unlike a broken vase, a rug like this can be cleaned up. I have a few cleaning supplies… here come with me. Put your pauper hands to use and clean up this mess, Haruhi-chan."

"Yes, of course, I can clean it," She said.

"Don't think of even leaving the premises until you're all done." Kyoya smiled.


	3. Pleasure

The giddy, young girls in frilly dresses were flocking out of the Host Club's room towards the end of the day. The stain Haruhi was trying to clean was almost gone… but it was still visible. She would not leave until the entirety of the brown patch was removed from carpet. She thought she was the only one in the room; everyone had already said their goodbyes for the day. Seeing that everyone had left, she put down the scrubber and went towards the windows, taking a break.

"I am so stupid," she sighed, blaming herself. "Always so clumsy… why am I like this…"

As she returned to the carpet, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. By one of the tables, a photo of Tamaki, from his fancy photo shoot, was carelessly thrown on the ground. Haruhi made her way over there and examined the picture.

In this, he was lying sideways on a regal, maroon couch. A white sheet was carefully draped to hide his man parts, but much of his long, muscular legs were exposed. He was lean, and the lighting of the studio made his muscles shine in the right places. His lips were slightly pouting and his expression was lustful.

"What the hell kind of picture is this," Haruhi whispered to herself. "He would do this… what an insensible guy."

However, the earlier feeling of the dam breaking down – her repressed emotions flooding – it all came back to her. Haruhi surveyed the room. No one should be there. She saw them all leave. If she wasn't so impatient, she would've taken and picture waited until she was safely at home to do this. But this urge was too great. She couldn't help herself.

She returned to the couch she was on earlier. The blinds were drawn closed, but peaks of the dull evening light shone through on the carpet. Haruhi unzipped her pants, and letting them fall to just above her knees. Then, taking another glance around the room, she proceeded to slip one hand down her underwear . She pleasured herself, with her mind returning to that picture. Tamaki's manly body… those broad shoulders… she could almost touch them.

"Mmmf," Haruhi whined. God, these feelings were frustrating. She let the fantasy take over… one day he might actually come to her. Confess to her. Make her feel this good, even better, in real life. Both of them kissing each other, rubbing against each other in the warmth and comfort in each other's arms, under the covers of Tamaki's bed.

_Click._

At that moment, the door creaked open.


	4. Cologne and a Confession

A/N: Thanks for reading so far!

The story isn't over after this chapter; I have chapter 5 and 6 in the works.

Also, I changed the ending to this chapter cause I thought it would flow better into the next chapter.

Rate/review if you like it!

* * *

The doorknob turned and someone stepped into the room. Haruhi snapped back at the noise; she removed her hand from where it was and frantically tried pull her pants up, but she was already seen.

Staring back at her, with a bewildered expression, was Mori.

"S-sorry," he trembled. He did a full bow, in condolence. "I dropped Honey at his martial arts dojo. I was just checking on you, to see if you were done cleaning the mess. Sorry to intrude. I'll forget I ever saw…"

Haruhi could only stare blankly as he bowed to her. Mori quickly turned to leave, but Haruhi spoke up.

"Come here, Mori-kun," she said. Slowly complying, Mori walked towards her. There was always composure in his step, but it was obvious he was apprehensive. He sat down on the same couch, with a considerable space between the two.

"Mori-kun…" She stared at him with her deep, dark eyes

"Recently…" she paused. "Recently I have been very… um."

He did not make eye contact, but waited for her to finish.

"How do I put this, um…" she said. "I have been. Um. "

"Very what?" He still avoided her eye, blushing red.

"Uh.. that is to say… "she whispered. "I have been very… _horny_."

Haruhi tugged on the edge of Mori's suit-coat. "I..."

She did not know what to say. She was saying things and not even thinking about them. She proceeded to carefully undo the first few buttons of her dress shirt.

Mori followed her movements with his eyes. Like a blast, a coolness blew over him. With eyes like ice, he studied her entire body. Haruhi felt a bit uncomfortable…

He slowly moved his hand towards her, placing it on her shoulder. With his long fingers and traced the lines of her exposed collar bone. Haruhi bit her lip. He helped her unbutton the rest of her shirt and carefully let it drop to the floor.

The wrapping was the only thing on her upper body. Mori stared at her again. With a quick movement, he planted his lips against hers. He kissed her again, this time, loosely gripping her shoulders and neck, moving his hands, rubbing against her… it was clear this was not his first time doing such things. Haruhi was red. She fixed her hair casually before gripping his suit jacket again.

"Take it off," she whispered. In a moment's notice, Mori was hovering over her, half naked. He kissed her on the neck, and his mouth moved lower until it reached her wrapping.

Haruhi proceeded to take the wrapping off, somewhat impatiently, letting it drop carelessly on the ground. Her breasts were perking with excitement. She felt less shy because she had bared all to him. She returned his touches, his kisses, though she moved awkwardly like an amateur. Mori's passion made up for this. He mouth moved over to her chest and with his tongue he played with her nipples. Her reaction to this was a whimper, and he paused.

"No, keep going. Please, keep going," she said.

His face shoved in her chest as his hands worked down to her pants. Unzipping them effortlessly, he pulled them down, tracing the figure of her waist, hips and thighs as he pulled them off.

It was getting difficult to maneuver in that cramped couch. The pair, still kissing and tugging, worked their way to floor. Haruhi smelled the stain remover she used for the carpet, but more empowering was scent Mori's cologne and sweat.

Haruhi whimpered again as he nibbled on her nipples, which were at this point extremely hard. She had never felt this good in her life. She was venting out all this kept in passion. This tremendous release made Haruhi almost dizzy. She did not know if what was happening was real life… even if it was just a dream, she felt amazing.

At this point, Mori's pants were off as well, showing off powerful looking legs and a pair of tight, white briefs. It was clear Haruhi was getting into the rhythm now. She pushed and got on top of him, kissing him on his sensitive neck. Mori slipped his hands through her panties and rubbed. Their eyes met in that position. Under that lighting, he was vividly, genuinely handsome. His hair was messy and a smile grew at the edge of his full, luscious lips. They kissed again, hardly giving breaks for air between kisses.

"Haruhi," Mori stopped kissing.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I like you a lot." He paused and she shivered as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I… have _always_ liked you a lot."

Haruhi momentarily held her breath. Suddenly everything didn't seem all that right. It wasn't perfect anymore. Her mind returned to a tall, slender figure laying across an embroidered couch with messy blonde hair and a smoldering look. She thought of the drapes that covered his perfect body. His smile. His egoism. His passion.

She caught herself though, not letting her mind wander. She returned to her situation with Mori. She replied to him with a kiss.

"Mori…"

And they continued their grabbing and tugging and kissing and messing around, with Haruhi letting out an occasional whimper or cry.


End file.
